


Smiling for the Camera

by BookwormGuri, NyakoChan



Series: Cam boy Yuuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cam boy, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Other, Panties, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormGuri/pseuds/BookwormGuri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyakoChan/pseuds/NyakoChan
Summary: As always, when Yuuri receives gifts from his admirers he repays them for their customer loyalty.





	

Yuuri cradled a small cardboard box under his left arm and fiddled with his keys in the door to his apartment with his right. He had made a quick run to the post office after being notified by one of his viewers that he had been sent a gift. Yuuri contemplated what he should do to show his thanks.

Once inside of his small apartment he called out to check if Phichit was home. When there was no response from his roommate Yuuri assumed that he must have gone out or had gone to work. In which case Phichit was probably working the evening shift at the cafe he spent way too much time at on and off the clock. That left the whole apartment for himself. Yuuri sent Phichit a quick text message just in case. 

_> You: Hey, gonna be doing pics. Warn me before you come in, thx!_

_> Peaches <33: kk! Have fun ;D_

Yuuri placed his cellphone and keys on the counter near the front door, toeing his shoes off and working open the mailing tape on the package. Tape was his worst enemy because it always fought him on these things. After finally working the box open and tossing out the sheets of bubble wrap Yuuri peered inside. At the bottom of the box was an assortment of lacy fabric and it didn’t take much of an imagination to know it was women’s lingerie. 

Yuuri reached in to pull out a light pink thong that was essentially just a couple of strings tied together. Further inside was a white, floral see-through bra that had tiny sequins sewn in, black garter belts, and a baby blue gown made of silk cut high enough to rest against his upper thighs. The waist was garnered with a black ribbon with tiny jewels attached to the ends. It looked like it could work as a nightgown if he wanted to use it as such. 

The last item in the box was a tiny notecard with words of admiration from his sender: _i hope one day you let me take you out shopping so i can dress you up real sexy <3 - Fitzlikeagluv._

Yuuri would be certain to thank him by name in the next cam show even if he wouldn’t be taking him up on his offer.

After enough people had asked, Yuuri finally put down his measurements so if people wanted to send him things they knew his size. Yuuri never asked them for anything. They just liked to send things and he rewarded them by modeling their gifts. 

Yuuri draped the new garments onto his bed, spreading them out to look at them and get an idea for what sort of photos he might take. He glanced outside the window, he still had a while before the golden hour when he could get the best natural lighting as well as artificial. He usually just took the shots on his phone or cheap digital camera and had them uploaded to his laptop, nothing complex or expensive. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, Yuuri pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground. His pants and briefs came down in one movement and he stepped out of them, kicking them over to the side so he wouldn’t trip.

Standing naked in his room Yuuri looked over his options. He decided to start dressed in all of it and work his way out of it. It seemed easier than adding or removing clothes as he thought of more ideas.

He started with the tiny pink thong, picking it up off the bed and holding it out to step through. Yuuri slid the undergarments up his legs, tucking his flaccid penis into the triangle of cloth. He adjusted it to be as comfortable as a thong possibly could be. The bra was a cinch to put on with as much practice as he had with lingerie. He had a whole drawer full of ‘gifts.’ One of the straps hung loose on his shoulder and he went to adjust it before deciding it might look more appealing to have one hang off his shoulder. Finally, the slip was pulled over his head, silk caressing his skin and hugging his body gently. Yuuri smoothed his hands down his sides and admired the feeling of slipping into another skin. 

When he raised his arms above his head to stretch the hem of the gown hovered over his crotch, offering a peek at what he hid underneath. Yuuri took a few gliding steps around the room, spinning and letting the gown flutter weakly around him. 

He envisioned himself stepping in front of a faceless lover, showing his new outfit off for them to admire. He twirled around to let the hem flutter up again and the jewels reflecting light on the wall like a small galaxy spinning through space. His arms stretched upwards to reveal the backs of his thighs and the swell of his ass. He imagined that they would embrace him from behind, pressed firmly against their chest, warm and strong. They would run their hands down his front and his sides, leaving open mouthed kisses along the back of his neck and ears. He tilted his head up to allow for easier access to the underside of his jaw; a weak spot his lover would undoubtedly take advantage of.

Yuuri pulled himself away from the imaginary lover, smiling coyly and excusing himself to get his phone, hips sashaying the whole way. He stepped outside of his room and grabbed the phone he had left on the counter. He held the phone above his head, tongue darting out to moisten his lips. These were just the warm-up shots, something to spark his imagination. He opened his camera to face him, angling it to emphasize the protrusion of his collarbones and the sharp slope of his shoulders where the strap of the gown still hung limp, as if his imaginary lover had teased the string down his skin. His next shot was of him pulling the gown away from his body, photographing the lingerie underneath. Another one was of his lower half, gown pulled up just enough to tease the viewer and reveal his thong.

Feeling a burst of artistic inspiration, Yuuri lowered the phone and searched for his camera. He used his cheap, digital point-and-click camera that he used to use for touristy photos. Ever since he started doing his shows the camera had been getting a lot more action than just shooting pictures of the odd, rambunctious squirrel.

Yuuri quickly gathered the rest of the things he would need, like Phichit’s tripod and circle light and set them up carefully. Phichit had told Yuuri over and over that he was free to use the Thai boy’s large DSLR camera too, but after the millionth attempted explanation about the different effects of shutter speed and aperture Yuuri told him that he’d rather stick to what worked best for him. Every now and then, Phichit would complain about Yuuri’s ISO, but Yuuri never got any complaints from fans so he must be doing something right.

With the set-up complete, Yuuri framed the shot, pressed the timed shutter and took his position. He placed his body in front of the ceiling to floor window, opening the dark curtains and letting the edges rest in his grasp. The last bits of the evening glow could cascade through the opening and make it look like he brushed his skin with gold dust. He faced away from the camera and quirked his hips with one leg bent at a smooth angle. He arched his back so his butt stick out while also sucking his a breath and holding it. Somehow the pictures made the position look inherent, natural even, though that was the last thing it felt like. 

Yuuri’s lover was with him again, now behind the camera, evaluating, studying. That wasn’t right. Yuuri was not meant to simply be gazed upon, he was meant tempt, meant to seduce. He let his shoulders fall and sighed out, tilting his head so the barest cant of his smirk would be caught.

_Click! Click! Click!_

The camera went off and rapid fired a cluster of shots. When the mechanical whirl died down Yuuri fell from his place at the window and grabbed the camera to scroll through the pictures.

He was surprised how nice they came out. The setting sun cast a supple shadow on the ground that made it look like his legs went on forever. Even with Yuuri’s smirk, promising a full experience of pleasure and sin, his body looked relaxed, genuine. The fabric draped off him like the curtains on the wall hugged the window. The soft light and fabric only enhanced Yuuri’s already delicate, lithe figure. The bend of his waist, the contour of his spine, the arch of his heels; the photo captured all of it. It was… sensual. 

Yuuri gulped. He would have to set this one aside for the next photo book he released.

As quickly as he could Yuuri moved and refocused the camera towards his bed. Whatever magic he had captured at the window he hoped he could recreate. He turned on the circle light and suddenly every inch of him with brightened to crystal-clear focus, every mole and blemish would be starkly dark against the rest of his skin and under the bulb’s artificial light. Yuuri pressed the camera’s shutter once more. 

Feeling confident, Yuuri pulled the gown down and off, the material caressed him just like he imagined his lover did a few minutes before. The image conjured goosebumps following the slow drag of the cloth and a full-body shiver rattled Yuuri’s body that had little to do with the newly-felt cold. He knelt on the bed, spreading himself open so that the only thing between his naked body and the camera was some especially small pieces of clothing. Yuuri tilted his body to one side so his jutting hip bones stood out. He brought a hand up in front of his mouth, curling his fingers slightly. He brought the other hand to the center of the bra, dragging over a nipple through the mesh and sequins, but it wasn’t enough. He let the pads of his fingers trace the inlay of his sternum and down, down, down his chest and stomach. He traced his abdominal muscles and tapped along them like he would the keys of a piano. 

Yuuri’s lower chest fluttered in time with the beat of his fingertips. His thigh muscles tensed, leaving a deep groove in his flesh where the skin tightened in anticipation. 

_Click! Click! Click!_

Instead of jumping from the sound of the shutter, Yuuri sighed, _“Haahh.”_ The idea of someone watching him, never taking their eyes off of him, always got him going.

He could barely resist the pull to lower his hand just a little lower. But he couldn’t. Not in the new underwear. They would get dirty.

Yuuri thought back to his previous picture and groaned.

Maybe they could do to get a little dirty.

He practically wrenched the camera from the tripod and scurried back into bed, lying on his back his time. The hardness he had been trying to ignore before was thrumming in time with his heartbeat.  
He propped his legs up and spread them just enough to give off a timid appearance, as though shy to reveal his body. He took a photo angling down his body to emphasize the way his erection filled the thong. The head peeked out at the top, shiny with precum and looking darker than usual against the light pink color of the fabric. 

His legs parted farther, the feeling of the string between his ass cheeks hardly noticeable now. His imaginary lover played with the strings on his hips, teasing them with their teeth and pulling at them. They would press against his clenching hole with the string in the way just to tease him further. He needed them inside of him, pulling the string to the side and slipping right in, fucking him with the lingerie still on. The fabric would keep him grounded while his lover would make him rise and fall with their ministrations.

Yuuri used his right hand to fondle himself and his left to focus on taking photos. He made sure to include photos of his sides to show the way the strings pressed into his flesh, giving him more curvature than his briefs did. One angle he managed to pull off after some fiddling and rearranging was a shot of him on his side, ass facing the front of the camera and his hand slipping between his legs to finger himself with lube he kept nearby. 

He was sure this would be something he’d do for the live camera show at some point as well. He’d figure out what angle he needed to be at for the best view and what ways he could adjust without showing his face. 

Yuuri was also sure that if he were to slip a toy or a plug inside beforehand that his audience would adore it. They loved him best when he was full of surprises.

Yuuri was quickly engulfed with arousal as he imagined the sounds of a toy squelching inside of him while his audience watched. He would pull his legs back, one arm under his knee and the other one pulling a toy against his rim. He would tease the eyes watching him as much as we would himself. With a high keening sound from the back of his throat he was overcome with pleasure and tipped over the edge. His body locked up and he could vaguely feel his warm cum dribbling onto his hand and into the fabric of the thong.

As always, as soon as he had his orgasm he felt his eros mode begin to slip away. He was eager to clean up and edit the photos so he could call it a finished job.

Yuuri grimaced at the feeling of the cum seeping into the fabric of the thong and pulled it away from his skin. The front of the thong was stretched back to reveal his flagging erection and the mess he had made. He used his phone’s camera to take a shot that trailed down his body. It would make a nice finishing touch to send to his admirer to show that he had thoroughly enjoyed his gift. Once he had gotten a few good pictures he let the undergarment slip down his thighs and pool on the floor.

_> You: all done here. Come in whenever._

After the message had sent he set the phone down and stretched, giving a satisfied groan when something popped and easing the remaining tension in his legs from his orgasm. What he always looked forward to most after a session was a nice shower. 

Regardless if Phichit had walked in there and then, he proceeded to traverse his apartment naked. Phichit wouldn’t have cared one way or another. His dark blue towel was hung up beside the shower stall next to Phichit’s navy green one. 

Yuuri let the hot water of the shower wash away his eros persona, enjoying the steam and heat enveloping him and shooting a pleasurable shiver down his body. He cleared his mind of the day’s events and his plans for tomorrow, simply living in the moment as the water cascaded against him. He mentally catalogued the shots he had taken, making a note which photos he would have to edit. Mainly he just had to obscure his face with his signature cartoon bowl of katsudon placed tastefully enough to just hide his identity.

It was as his body was adjusting to the temperature of the water that he remembered that Phichit would also be needing hot water after a long day of work, so it was with reluctance that he turned the water off. 

Yuuri let himself drip-dry in the shower, running his hands across his arms and legs as though to wring the water out of his skin. He braced himself for the change in temperature when he stepped out of the shower, reaching for the towel he had thrown on the counter and quickly wrapping it around himself.  
“Yuuri! I’m home! Are you dressed?” he heard from outside the bathroom door. 

“I’m just getting out of the shower, hang on,” he called back, securing the towel around his waist and letting the lock release. The wide smile that greeted him made his own lips pull into a grin. There wasn’t a single person that couldn’t look at his roommate and not be happy. The smell of takeaway Chinese food reached his nose and Phichit lifted the bag of food in greeting.

“Yuuri! How did it go? Did you get some good pictures?” Phichit asked, setting his things down and going to hug his friend. 

“Ah, yeah. I’ll show you later and then we can edit them together. How was work?” 

“It was work, and I’m sure I didn’t have half as much fun as you must have had,” Phichit said with a sly smile. “But first! I brought home dinner! I hope Chinese sounds good to you because I’m really craving it.” 

“It sounds great, Phichit. Let me go put some pants on and I’ll be right there.”

**Author's Note:**

> My beta and I ended up writing this one together because she's really good at describing stuff and she did film and photography studies. User Hextraordinary requested lingerie so here we have it. 
> 
> Can probably fall anywhere in the timeline as far as the cam universe goes.
> 
> Other requests are welcome.


End file.
